The Punisher (OverwatchxPunisher) Crossover
by Square4you
Summary: This isn't exactly a crossover, I changed frank castles name to Callum weaver and instead of his wife and kids being murdered I changed it to his sister and nieces. I am a new writer so please be gentle with criticism.
1. Chapter 1

I examined the photo I had in my hand using the light of the full moon to illuminate the picture. It was my beautiful sister and her two daughters. They looked so happy. It was Zoes' birthday party I believe. I couldn't make it, I was doing a mission for Overwatch at the time.

I then turned my gaze to a large building. As I stare at the Talon base(which was just a large building in the middle of nowhere) I start to remember my two nieces.

"Holly.." Zoe.." I whispered to myself.

"They will pay for what they did to you,".

I scanned the area over for what felt like an hour and saw two snipers opposite ways from each other in different watchtowers guarding the building against intruders. I carefully begin to sneak up on the closest sniper to me using the dark sky and the light of the moon to my advantage,

" this is guardian 1, come in guardian 2 for comms check"

a few seconds pass and a voice replied over the communicator

"this is guardian 2 so what do you say James you wanna get a pizza later?"

"……." "James?" The Talon sniper waits a few seconds then aims his scope towards the other guard tower and was shocked when he saw someone in a black trench coat with a white skull on his chest holding a sniper staring back at him. "James is dead" was all the talon sniper heard before a bullet went through his scope and hit him in the head killing him instantly.

I laid the sniper rifle down and exited the guard tower and start to make my way towards the main building shooting security cameras with the silenced pistol I brought.

" What's wrong with the cameras?" Says a man wearing a typical talon guard outfit. "Something is going on with the cameras outside, do any of you guys see anything?". "……" "……." " Guardian 1 and 2 come in for comms check" "……" "……." " Goddammit, I think we have a breach I repeat we have been breached all guards be on high alert this is not a drill. An alarm suddenly went off alerting everyone within the base.

I slowly walk down a dark hallway inside the building and quickly walk into shadows as a couple of guards runs down the hallway. I find a room filled with security monitors and a guy sitting in an office chair staring at them. I quietly walk behind him. "don't move or make a sound or I'll put a hole through your skull" I said to the Talon security guard holding my silenced pistol against the man's head. " Ok! Ok! I'll do whatever you want just please don't kill me!" The man begs, beginning to sob. " Where's your boss?"I asked " Commander Smith?" Says the guard. " He should be in his office on the 4th floor" " but we're on lockdown so half the guards in the building will be guarding him and watching the hallways" the guard starts to calm down as he realizes he's still alive.

"Also where is your armory?" I asked

" It's in the basement but it's heavily guarded as well."

"thank you for your cooperation, " I said to the man before breaking his neck. I exit the security room and head to the basement to arm up. Something tells me that it's about to get bloody.

I walk down a set of staircases and found the basement. I look down a corridor and spot the armory with 3 guards outside the door. "heavily guarded?" I thought to myself. I walk down the corridor pulling out my pistol and kill all three guards within a second. I took a radio from one of the guards and a key card from the other and proceeded to open the armory door. I admire the room staring at all the guns. In the middle of the room was a large minigun that used energy ammunition and on the walls was all kinds of pulse rifles and plasma grenades. I walk up to the minigun and stared at it for a second and start to twitch and smile at all the destruction I could bring with this. Suddenly the communicator I took from the guard outside interrupted me from my daydreaming

"We found him he's in the armory!" I turn back towards the minigun again with another smile

"This is going to be fun,".

"HE'S COMING FOR ME! You HAVE to do something Akande!" Says a man to a monitor of people at a table.

You may recognize them as doomfist, reaper, Sombra, Widowmaker, and Moira as well as a couple of omics wearing suits.

" I don't HAVE to do anything. Mr. Smith, If your men can't take down a lone vigilante then they deserve to die. Says doomfist in his cold tone.

"YOU CAN'T JUST LET ME DIE," says Smith.

" by the time we even get there he'll be long gone and we'll be wasting our time." Says doomfist.

"We have a lot of important research their Akande," says Moira slightly annoyed from possibly losing some of her research.

"If we lose that we'll be a step behind in genetic engineering, " says one of the omnics.

Doomfist begins to think of what he could possibly do to save talons research but suddenly gunfire roars outside Commander smiths door.

"He's right outside the door." Says Smith who's about to cry or shit his pants. Everyone stays silent as the gunfire stopped.

"is he d-" Sombra begins to ask before Smiths door breaks down. Everyone at the table stays silent.

They can't see the intruder as the camera is only facing smiths face.

The only thing they could see was the fear on the man's face.

Smith started to raise a pistol but someone shot it out of his hand with a pulse rifle, blowing one of smiths fingers off. Smith cried in pain as footsteps got closer to Smith.

One of the omnics starts to end the feed but doomfist stopped them with a hand motion.

"do you know who I am?" I asked

"FUCK YOU!" Says Smith.

I shot the man's leg to show him I'm not here to fuck around.

"GAHH YOU ASSHOLE!"Smith cried in pain

"WHO AM I?!," I asked again.

"You're Callum Weaver,… ex-Navy seal and an ex overwatch agent"

"Overwatch.." I start reminiscing the past for a moment, all the friends I made, they were like family to me.

"do you know why I'm here?" I turned my focus back to Smith.

Smith stayed silent giving me a look that said "go fuck yourself"

I shot him again in his other leg out of frustration. "Do you motherfucker?" He cried out in pain cursing. "8 years ago, Talon sent men to my home to kill me. I grabbed smiths jaw forcing him to look at me.

But I wasn't home it was my sister and her daughters. I was just coming back from a mission".

"there were two little girls in that house. Barely the age of 10. Waiting for me to come home. But when I got home I didn't find my two little nieces staring out the window waiting for me.

I found something that wouldn't be in my worst nightmares. My sister and my two little girls lifeless bodies lying next to each other covered in bullet holes and blood" I said trying to hold back tears.

"The only people I truly cared for and loved taken from me"

I wasn't apart of that you have to believe me Callum!" says Smith begging for his life.

" But you were," I said. " You was one of the gunmen" smiths face froze and just stared at me.

"I searched for you for 7 years... every day.

"I didn't kill them! Callum, you have to believe me!"

"You all killed them…Talon killed them" as the words left my mouth I shot Smith in the head without warning. I couldn't stop my finger on the trigger anymore.

Widowmaker raised an eyebrow and began biting her lip, she was impressed by the death.

I let out a sigh as I think about my family. I turned my head towards smiths desk and noticed the monitor and the people on it.

I recognized the talon symbol in the middle of the table. "Talon..I'm coming for you all," I said to the group of people at a table then punched the monitor smashing it.

The talon members stayed silent to what they just witnessed.

"He's going to be a problem," says reaper.

"He's one-man," said one of the omnics.

"this man just took over an entire talon base by himself"doomfist replied. Doomfist honestly didn't know how a man could do this. Doomfist easily could but a man that didn't have any strength or cybernetics like his own is a different story.

Doomfist looked at Widowmaker and nodded. She knew what that meant. " You have all the resources you need. Just handle it" doomfist stated. Widowmaker nodded and began to walk away, a grin appearing on her face.

"what do we do now?" Says Sombra. "what we've been doing. Preparing for the war." Says doomfist.

As I search around the commander's office I discover several documents of important information about some sort of research.

"Winston could probably use this." I thought. I gathered the documents and headed out of the office. I spot a sign on a wall that says research lab with an arrow pointing down, there was an elevator beside the sign.

I walked into the elevator and pushed the button. "I didn't see any lab in the basement?".

The elevator kept descending. I'm not headed to the basement. It felt like I already passed it.

A group of men started at the elevator door nervously waiting for it to open. It was nearing the end of its destination. The elevator suddenly opened and a huge storm of bullets hit the elevator but there was no one inside.

"where'd he go?" Says a talon guard.

"I don't know but I'm ready to leave this fucking place," says another guard.

There were 6 guards aiming at the elevator and one began to walk towards it with his finger shaking on the trigger. As the guard entered the elevator he quickly examined the entire room. feeling relieved finding no one or nothing there.

"it's clear!" he said before something pulled the man up by his collar and dropped back down with his throat cut.

Blood poured out all over the elevator floor. Bullets began to fire again all around the elevator and eventually stopped when they had to reload.

As they were reloading something dropped from the top of the elevator and started to roll to the men.

They paused and looked at the mysterious object and felt time slow down as they immediately recognized what it was.

"GRENADE" everyone tried to get away but wasn't quick enough. They blew into tiny pieces of flesh and bone that flew around the area.

I dropped down from the elevator shaft and head towards the lab.

I found a strange room with equipment everywhere. I looked around the room for any resistance.

"Guess this is it," I thought. I spotted a woman under a desk trying to hide. She was praying for her life. I walked to her and kneeled down.

"what kind of research was going here, "I asked the scientist.

"Gen-genetic engineering," says the woman.

"Genetic engineering?". I asked the still shaking scientist.

"I'm guessing you have test subjects right? Are they here against their will?" the woman stared at me and nodded. "they're in the cell block at the bottom floor". She responded, "how many floors are in this building?" I thought to myself. I walked away to a staircase instead of the elevator in case another incident happens. Leaving the scientist alone, I had a feeling she was here against her will too. I began descending deeper into the building.

I walked down a couple of stories and found a long corridor with doors on both sides.

"This must be it," I thought to myself.

I walked up to a door and read a clipboard that was hooked beside it,

TS-13b

NAME- Melody Kingston

AGE- 16

HEIGHT- 5ft 4in

BLOOD TYPE - B

"What the hell is this?" I mumbled

I peeked into the prisoner's cell and saw a young girl curled up in a ball on her bed,

she was wearing a white jumpsuit and looked bone skinny.

She looks like she hasn't eaten in weeks.

Her room was so small the bed took nearly the entire room. Her expression was blank, her face was heartbreaking. She lost hope of ever getting out.

Talon is responsible for this.

"I'm going to get you out of here," I say to the girl, startling her from my sudden words. She didn't respond to me she just stared... frightened

"what the hell did they do to you" I whisper to myself.

I try to open the cell door but quickly noticed there's no door handle just a strange locking mechanism.

I suddenly felt something cold and metal against the back of my head "don't move a muscle or even fucking breathe" says a female guard with a pistol aimed at my head.

I stopped moving and slowly reached for my pistol hiding my hand in my trench coat.

"do you know who you work for?" I ask the guard. "look at this poor kid. how can you people do this?". "Because I love it." said the crazy bitch holding a gun to my head. "So you're who they call The Punisher. I stay silent trying to line my pistol up in my coat

" you don't seem so tough." the girl chuckled.

"Tell that to your friends upstairs" I smiled. She then pistol-whipped me and left a gash on the side of my head. "Tell that to the reaper when he shows up." the guard let out another chuckle

I heard that name before, but where? I finally positioned my pistol and shot through my leather trench coat and hit the guard in the lung. The guard cried out in pain and fell to the floor.

I slowly walk towards her and kick her weapon out of reach.

The guard just stared at me trying to figure out what happened. "I will tell that to the reaper". I say to the guard raising my pistol to her head. "Face to face with my gun between his eyes just like you."I then shot her and watched the blood pour from the guards head.

I then continue to try and open the door to the young girl's cell.

"it must be connected to a switch somewhere"

"I'll be back, I'm going to get you out of here."

The girl just stares at the dead guard beside me. As I walk down the hallway of cells I saw more people in them staring out of a small window in the door watching me.

"they're all kids, "I thought.

I eventually stumbled upon an office that had security monitors of all the prisoner's rooms. I noticed a button on a desk and pushed it hoping to God I didn't detonate a nuclear bomb or something.

All the prisoner's cell doors opened and only a couple people stepped out into the hallways. It seemed like everyone else was afraid, afraid this was a trap or something worst. I stepped out of the office and yelled out.

" it's alright you're all safe I've dealt with everyone".

No one responded. They must still be in shock.

"I have to do something," I try to think of a solution to my problems and only one thing came to mind.

I re-enter the office then took my necklace off that had my dog tag and a small medallion with the overwatch logo on it and pushed a button. It took a minute but then a sluggish restless gorilla came out of the medallion as a hologram.

"Callum? It's 4:30 in the morning." Seeing the big ape again made me smile.

"Hey, big man. Long time no sees.

" I know! it has been a while!" says Winston putting his glasses on.

"I hope you changed your mind about our offer." Says Winston.

"not exactly.." Callum replied.

"Oh.," Winston says a little disappointed. I then explain the situation and it left Winston shocked.

"you took that entire base by yourself? Cal, we've been planning for a month trying to figure out how to hit it." Said Winston shocked and impressed.

"the kids don't look so good can you bring Angela?," I asked. Winston nodded

" we'll bring a team in case talon sends reinforcements. We'll be there in 30 minutes!" I nod then shut my medallion off and put it back on my chain necklace and put it back around my neck. I try to calm some of the teens down as they panicked coming out of their cells. I then realized I'm covered in blood and man wearing a bulletproof vest with a skull on it covered in blood wasn't really calming. I checked on the kids one last time then head outside the building to wait for the Overwatch agents.

I stood outside for around 40 minutes, waiting for the overwatch agents then a big aircraft materialized right in front of me.

"they've been busy," I thought. The aircraft landed and the side door opened revealing faces I thought I'd never see again.

A giant man wearing crusader armor walked off the aircraft first then a gorilla and behind him was a beautiful blonde woman with wings dressed like an angel, besides her was a cowboy smoking a cigar and beside him was a cyborg ninja.

Before I could say something to my old ally's a flash of blue light came right at me tackling me to the ground. "Hey, Cal! What've you been up to, love? We haven't heard from you in ages! Why haven't you ever called? Dr. Ziegler has been worried sick and don't even get me started on farheea. Her and Ana have been at each other's throats ever since-". I interrupted the hyper tracer with a smile and a finger on her lip.

" It's good to see you again Lena." Tracer smiled leaving a warm feeling in my heart. She took the hint and got off my chest. Reinhardt lend out his hand and I took it

" how is she so hyper all ready" I asked the giant man wearing his battle armor,

" we're not sure she must've snuck some of our coffee before we left"said reinhardt with a smile. Lena looked at us with a guilty face. We all burst out laughing,"

I haven't laughed like this in ages" I thought to myself.

"the mad scientist himself, how've you been Winston?" I asked Winston with my fist raised for a fist bump. Winston made a fist and bumped mine

" Its good to see you again Cal". Mccree tossed his cigar away and held his hand out. I took it and looked at him

" how've you been Jesse?" He looked at me and smiled. "a helluva lot better than you". I was covered in blood and had a gash on my head. I almost forgot it and the guard that gave it to me.

" I won't argue with you there". He chuckled and moved away for the next person to greet me, which was the person I was eagerly waiting.

"Angela" I spoke out. She was staring at the blood i was covered in with a sad look on her face. Eventually, she walked towards me and wrapped her arms around me. "It's good to see you again doctor," I said as I put my arms around her pulling her tight.

"you idiot. " She finally said. "you haven't seen me in years and that's the first thing you say?" I said with a smile teasing her. She released me and looked at me smiling then placed a hand on my chest, "what is this" referring to the skull.

I wasn't expecting this question so suddenly

"it's nothing" I immediately changed the subject to Genji.

"How are you Genji? How's the new body?" I asked the cyborg ninja.

"fine I finally accepted it and it has now accepted me". I haven't seen Genji in this new armor.

"that's good to hear" I was getting ready to start another conversation when Dr. Ziegler interrupted.

"where are the children?" I nearly forgot about them.

"in the laboratory at the bottom level of the building. I tried getting them out but they must be too traumatized to leave."

We began to head into the building when I heard Angela and lena gasp. There were bodies and bullet shells everywhere with blood covering the floor. I said nothing and kept walking to the elevator to the lab.

"you've sure been busy" said McCree.

"the elevators this way". We head to the prisoner's cells and Angela began to treat them immediately. They were all suffering from malnutrition. Everyone else was looking around for something we could use against Talon. Eventually, Winston spoke

" Cal I'm going to be straight with you, we need your skills against Talon" i was expecting this conversation. "overwatch needs you, the world needs you, Cal."

" I told you I'm done with that. Overwatch is for heroes. I'm not even close to a hero. Hell, I'm probably the complete opposite." I replied to Winston. "But you are a hero, love!" Tracer butts Into the conversation. "you may not be good at it but look around! You just saved these innocent lives from talon!" I looked around and saw Angela treating the girl I saw when I arrived here earlier. Melody was her name i believe. She was smiling and laughing with Dr. Ziegler, It made me smile.

"I'll join," I told them. They lit up like a Christmas tree when I said those words.

"but on one condition". I said looking at Winston.

"What is it?" Winston says looking a little concerned.

"I want the names of the people who killed my family".

A/N There you have it, the first chapter of the story. Like i said in the description i am a new writer and this is my first story ever so I'm sorry if i made some mistakes but to those who enjoyed and are curious about the next part, I'm hoping to give some more backstory to cals family and hopefully reveal how mercy and Cal got so close and you may have noticed instead of Frank Castle i changed it to Callum Weaver just to give it an original vibe and also instead of the punishers wife and kids getting murdered i changed it to his sister and nieces so i could put some romance into the story. I felt like it would be difficult to add romance if it was his wife. Thank you so much for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Whenever the backup airships showed up for the teens, we all got into the aircraft and flew away with Lena at the wheel. I began to talk to my old friends catching up with them. Before I knew it we were at a familiar overwatch base. Watchpoint Gibraltar. I haven't been here since I was recruited. We landed the ship and the side door opened, revealing some old and even new faces.

"It's been awhile Cal." said an older Egyptian women.

"Ana Amari. I thought you were dead." I replied

" I thought the same of you" she said with a smile on her face and arms out for a hug.

I took her up on her offer with a smile of my own.

"Its good to see you again captain". I said to the old captain of Overwatch.

Beside her was her daughter. Fareeha Amari.

" Fareeha, you look good." I said to the young Amari

She gave me a death stare but eventually smiled and hugged me as well.

"You look like shit" Said Fareeha.

"I feel like it too" I replied. Holding the scar where the gash was on the side of my head, thanks to Angelas healing nanobiotics I'm almost fully healed.

Behind them was a newer member of Overwatch. A young Korean girl playing a game or something on her holopad.

She just looks at me and holds a peace sign up blowing a bubble with her chewing gum.

"Nice to meet you?" I said to the girl.

"It's D.va" she said with a teenage rebellious attitude.

"What's your real name?" I asked

"To you it's D.va, only my friends get to call me by my real name."

"It's Hana Song!" said tracer who appeared out of nowhere.

"I think I'll stick with hana" i said to her with a smirk.

She gave me a death stare but slightly less intimidating than fareehas.

"Hana's a professional gamer and is a master meka pilot," said Lena with her arm around the little angry Korean girl.

"Professional gamer?" I responded. Overwatch is now recruiting professional gamers? Are we really that desperate?

"Yeah, you got a problem with that?" said Hana

I was getting ready to say something to the girl when Winston interrupted me.

"Cal, she really is a master meka pilot, Lena wasn't joking.

"Indeed, she has some skill" Genji added before walking away.

D.va stared at me with a smile on her face.

"Haven't you seen her on tv? Shes kinda famous" says Lena

"I don't watch tv and I could care less if she's famous" I responded.

Hana looked at me annoyed.

"Oh wow look at the time.." says Winston trying to breakup the argument. "Let me take you to your room so you can get settled in"

With that everyone went on their way, except for hana who was still staring at me. Not in a "I'm going to kill you in your sleep" kind of way but a "who are you" kind of way.

She quickly looked away when she spotted me looking back at her.

We arrived at my room, it was in a dorm like building with rooms for several people.

"Thank you Winston this will do just fine" I said looking in my room. It had everything I needed, a bathroom, a bed in the middle of the room and even a small kitchen area.

"It's not much but hopefully it'll do for now until we get back up on our feet and actually renovate this place" said Winston.

"No, seriously thank you its better than what I'm used to" I responded.

For the last couple years I've been sleeping in rundown motels as I hunted down the people who ruined my life. Hell I've even slept in my car for a while.

With that Winston gave me a smile and a nod and went on his way.

"Also if you need anything just come find me or ask Atheena." says Winston

I replied with a "will do" and shut my door.

I put all my luggage away (what little i had) and laid on my bed to get some rest.

"Wake up uncle Cal!" said a familiar voice of a little girl.

"Holly?" i responded to the voice. Opening my eyes to find two little girls on top of my chest.

"And Zoe!" said Zoe next to her sister.

"What're you two doing here" i asked with a smile on my face. Raising up to hug my nieces.

"We thought we'd stop by to see you." said my sister Michelle at my bedroom doorway.

"You've been so busy lately with work uncle Cal. We hardly got to see you this week. Said Holly

" yeah i miss you" said Zoe hugging me.

"I miss you girls too. All of you" i said looking at my sister.

Michelle and i lost our parents during the omnic crisis and I took it upon myself to take care of her since I was the oldest. Ever since I've taken care of her daughters as well since their dad left them.

I got up and went downstairs to the kitchen to make everyone breakfast. Holly and Zoe had their arms wrapped around my legs as i carried them with me.

"How does pancakes sound?" i asked the two gremlins around my legs.

"YEAH!" they both shouted.

"What do you think mom?" i asked Michelle

"Pancakes sounds delicious" she replied with a smile.

I did the same. I loved these girls. I'd kill for them. I'd happily die for them.

I gave everyone their flapjacks and we sat at the table to enjoy our breakfast.

"Uncle Cal, why don't you have any kids?" said a curious Zoe

"Yeah!" said holly by her side.

"I don't know. I guess because i haven't found a mother yet for them." i replied to them very awkwardly. I mean how do you respond to that?

"What about that Angela girl you've mentioned?" Michelle asked making the conversation worse.

"Who's Angela?" the two kids blurted out after drinking their orange juice.

"Someone i work with." i said

"Oooh uncle Cal has a girlfriend!" said Holly teasingly

I looked at Michelle with an annoyed look. She just starts laughing.

"Can we meet her, uncle Cal? Zoe asked

"We're not together!" i said trying to end the conversation.

"Why not?" Zoe asks

"Because shes a doctor, the best in the world actually and I'm just a soldier." i said to the girls

"Uncle Cal, you should ask her out!" said a interested holly.

"Yeah!" zoe blurted out again then continued to eat her pancakes.

"Yeah uncle Cal, ask her out" said Michelle

"You guys think i should?" i asked them.

They all nodded still eating their breakfast.

"Okay, ill ask her." i said.

"Yaayy, we're gonna get cousins!" the two girls practically screamed out.

Michelle and I started laughing.

"You'd make a good dad, uncle Cal." said Holly.

"You really would Callum." Michelle said smiling at me.

"Oh and by the way. The girls wanted to stay over for the weekend. Are you free?" Michelle asked.

The girls looked at me eagerly waiting for an answer.

"I should be but i might be a little late Friday." i finally responded

"That's okay, we can wait for you!" said Zoe

"I don't know girls" i said.

Suddenly all the hearing went away in my ears.

I could see all the girls talking but i couldn't hear a thing.

All I could hear was a faint high pitched ringing noise.

I then turned to my left to look out the kitchen window and saw a group of gunmen get out of a hovering aircraft. They started walking towards my house.

"Michelle go lock the door." i said to my sister

She was still talking to me with a smile on her face but i couldn't hear her. She apparently couldn't hear me either.

"Michelle!" i screamed out but she still couldn't hear me.

I tried to get up but i was strapped to my seat like i was a torture victim. I tried to break free but it was like the straps were apart of my body. How did i end up like this?

"Holly. Zoe. I need you two to run upstairs and hide." i told my two precious nieces but they couldn't hear me either.

The gunmen were just outside the door now.

I tried to think of something i could do but the front door suddenly broke down and a group of seven people walked to the kitchen.

"Please it's me you're wanting. Leave them alone." i tried reasoning with the gunmen but they couldn't hear me either or were just ignoring me.

Michelle, Holly and Zoe we're still enjoying their breakfast. They were talking and laughing like nothing weird was going on.

The gunmen started loading up their fully automatic assault rifles.

"Oh God, PLEASE LISTEN TO ME" I started to break into tears

"What do you want money? I can get you whatever you want just please don't hurt them. Please. Please." i began to lose it.

"Fire" said one of the gunmen. As soon as he said that all the men emptied their machine guns into my girls.

"NOOOOO" I screamed out jumping and crying in my seat.

All three girls fell over onto the table dead. Blood covered the entire kitchen. I saw Zoe's eyes still looking at me.

I suddenly woke up in my bed screaming and covered in sweat.

I began to break into tears as i remembered where i was and the entire situation.

They're gone.

Taken away from me.

By Talon.

My tears quickly turned into anger and something primal in me awoken.

I got out of bed and slung around whatever was in my reach. I grabbed my night table i had beside my bed and threw it as hard as i can at the wall, breaking it into pieces and leaving a hole in the wall.

I finished my tantrum and sat down in the middle of the floor, surrounded in the mess i caused.

I must've made a lot of noise, before i knew it Angela burst into the room then Lena accompanied by Hana. They all had their guns drawn ready expecting an intruder but only saw me sitting down in the floor with a dead expression.

Angela walked over to me and sat down beside me with a sad expression. She knew what was bothering me. Lena knew too and quickly grabbed Hana and walked away.

Angela put her arms around me, forcing my head against her chest. She then starts to rub my head to calm me down.

"Shh, its ok. I'm here now" said Angela in her soothing German accent.

I said nothing. I was embarrassed for her to see me like this.

"It was a bad dream, Wasn't it?" she asked

"Yeah" i replied. I felt everything calm down around me. The pain was still there but with Angela here..it numbed it. She numbed it. Just her being here calmed me down a lot.

"Was it about them?" she asked kinda hesitantly.

I simply nod.

"We all have bad dreams Cal." she said to me. Then she asked something I wasn't prepared for.

"Wanna sleep in my room?"

My throat immediately went dry and I let out a cough.

"With you?" I asked.

"You're in no state to be left alone so, yes with me." she said smiling teasingly.

"Okay, yeah sure." I said. With that we left my room and headed to hers.

We headed to the other side of the building to a new set of rooms and entered hers.

It looked very similar to mine other than the things Angela added to give her personal touch.

"Well, this is it." she said shutting the door behind her.

"I don't frequently sleep here though." She said walking to my side.

"Why not?" I asked curiously.

"I'm constantly working in the medical wing and if I'm not doing that I'm usually working on advancing my technology," she said walking toward her bed, motioning me to come and sit by her.

"You've always been busy Angela," I said sitting beside her.

She grabbed my hand, holding it and laid her head against my shoulder.

"You loved them very much," she said

"They were everything to me. I was supposed to protect them and I failed." I said begging to break into tears again clenching my fists.

Angela put her hand against my cheek forcing me to look into her beautiful blue eyes.

"There was nothing you could've done." she said

I couldn't say anything I just kept staring into her eyes. I tried to break free but gave up trying.

I leaned in to meet her lips with mine and kissed her. I honestly expected her to push away but she acted like she was waiting for it.

I came to my senses and broke free from our kiss.

"I'm sorry Angela, I didn't mean to-" I began say to her before she interupted me.

"Callum, I've waited for you to do that for 7 years. You have nothing to apologize for." she said smiling ear to ear.

I responded with a smile of my own. I've noticed to be doing that more often. Smiling.

With that we entered her bed with her cuddling against my side and quickly fell asleep. I didn't have another nightmare that night.

I woke up to someone knocking on the door. I put my arm to the other side of the bed to wake up Angela but found no one. I then noticed a note on her night table.

"Went to work 3 -Angela"

This made me smile.

I walked to the door to answer it and found a Chinese girl on the other side.

"Oh! I'm uh… sorry I must've gotten the wrong room. Please forgive me." said the clearly flustered Asian woman.

"It's alright, are you looking for Angela?" I asked the shy girl.

"Yes, this is her room isn't it?" she asked.

"Yeah but she just left. I'm guessing shes in the medical wing. " I replied.

"Oh, right thank you." she said still flustered and shy.

"You're welcome." I said to her. She then rushed off down the hallway, disappearing behind a corner.

I shut the door trying to figure out what her deal is...then I conveniently look down to find my.."manlyhood" popping out through the flaps in my boxer shorts.

Now I usually don't get embarrassed easily but this…this was something else entirely. I mean it's not small or anything but I still don't wanna show everyone on base my penis, you know?

I sat down with my fingers rubbing the bridge of my nose.

I then got dressed for breakfast in the mess hall.

As I walked the old familiar hallways I found the mess hall with only a couple people there seated.

Jesse mccree, that girl hana from yesterday and a girl wearing a cowboy hat and a suit and tie with a huge omnic by her side. I noticed Jesse glancing over at her.

I walked to find the cook to find no one other than Torbjörn Lindholm in the kitchen.

"Well I'll be a son of a bitch." I said to the short Swedish man. He stopped what he was doing and faced me.

"Torbjörn Lindholm, I haven't seen you since the uprising in kings row."

"Callum Weaver, I thought I heard your name buzzing around." said Torbjörn handing his hand out for a handshake.

I shook his hand. He's always had a really strong grip for a short man, "hands of an engineer" is what he used to say to me.

"Hows the wife?" I asked.

"Ingrid is doing just fine, shes probably taking care of the kids.". He said

" kids? I thought Brigitte was your only kid?"

"No we've had more, ALOT more I should add." he said

"Congratulations Torb." i said to him giving him a pat on the back.

"Now, what can I get you for breakfast?" he asked

Torbjörn Lindholm isn't just the best engineer in the world, he's also the best chef I've ever encountered. That's probably why Winston has him in the kitchen

"Well if you're the one cooking then I'd like bacon, eggs and toast with some sausage."

"Thanks torby" I said to him then went to find me a seat next to Mccree.

"You're gonna scare her away Jesse if you keep staring at her like that." I said to him

"Will you keep it down" he said looking at me annoyed.

"Who is she anyways?" I asked him chuckling

"That's Ashe, the former leader of the deadlocke gang." he said staring at her. We were far away from her and the omnic so they couldn't hear our conversation or notice our creepy staring.

"Wait, I thought you were the leader of that gang." I asked.

"I was, she's an old friend and business partner of mine." said McCree puffing his cigar.

"So what is she doing here with overwatch?" I asked

"Talon" he said. Just hearing that word gave me a surge of adrenaline and rage.

"They destroyed the deadlocke gang since ashe refused to work with them." he said still looking in her direction.

"I heard about what happened and got in contact with her and gave her a position here. To help the world against Talon." he said tossing his cigar away.

"So why aren't you talking with her?" I asked

"She still hasn't forgiven me from leaving the gang." said McCree.

"Damn, you're in a tough one my friend." I said to him.

Torbjörn yelled out my name and said my food was done so I got up and went to get my plate.

"It smells great, thanks." I said to Torbjörn.

I went back to the table where me McCree and I were sitting at and began to eat my food.

As I practically swallow my food whole Ana Amari walked Into the mess hall.

"Callum, Jesse, we need you in Winston's office. Now." said Ana in a serious tone.

I stopped eating and headed to Winstons office with McCree.

Somethings going on.

**A/N - There's chapter 2. Hopefully you enjoyed some backstory with Cals family. I plan on adding action in the next chapter and possibly even some "Rated R" scenes if you know what i mean ;). I won't mention with who though but it'll be the last person you'd expect. **


End file.
